Pouched tobacco products offer an individual portion of tobacco that is to be placed under the upper lip. A problem with commercially available pouched tobacco products is that moisture emitted from the tobacco material may carry tobacco and tobacco additives that stain or discolor the pouch containing the tobacco material.